1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary shelf apparatus for use in conjunction with shelving of the type having a plurality of shelves vertically spaced apart from each other in a rack-type arrangement. The apparatus of this invention provides an extension for a shelf surface onto which material stored on the shelf can be pulled for easy inspection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The storage of business records has long been a problem for business. In order to make effective use of available space, records have been stored in covered filing boxes and placed on shelves. The shelves in turn have been located on above another in rack-type shelving frames in order to minimize the space required. Such shelving typically extends from the floor to a point near the ceiling. In order to inspect records contained on upper shelves, a ladder is often required. The distance between shelves is usually only slightly greater than the height of the filing boxes themselves. In order to inspect the contents of a filing box, it must be removed from the shelf so that the cover can be removed and the contents reached. When the box is full, and therefore heavy, it must be lifted from the shelf and placed upon a support, such as a table or desk, before the contents can be examined. This requires a considerable expenditure of time and effort, particularly if the box is any great height above the floor.
To solve these problems, various types of shelving adaptors have been developed. But, for one reason or another, these have all proved unsatisfactory. Some require rigid attachment to the shelving. Others can be used in conjunction with only certain types of shelving. These prior art devices have proved unsatisfactory due to their lack of adaptability to various types of shelving.